


I Don’t Care If They Hear

by sonnetscribes



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetscribes/pseuds/sonnetscribes
Summary: “Can we?” Wataru whispered as he nipped Yuto’s ear.“In school?” Yuto gulped, not denying the fact that this added a certain thrill.“Might get caught. Probably shouldn’t do this.”“Y-yeah.”
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	I Don’t Care If They Hear

Yuto tried to remember if either of them had locked the door. He tried. But Wataru’s lips colliding with his was distracting. His hands sliding down his sides were distracting. His tongue was probing urgently into his mouth. What was happening? Just moments ago, he was having a conversation with some classmates, before Wataru came over and dragged him away. 

Now here they were. In an empty study room. 

“Uh, Wataru?” He tried to get some words in between the kisses. The fervent kisses that never seemed to stop. So different from that chaste first kiss they shared months ago. 

As a response, he felt Wataru press against him. If it hadn’t been clear to him what Wataru wanted, it was now. 

“Can we?” Wataru whispered as he nipped Yuto’s ear. 

“In school?” Yuto gulped, not denying the fact that this added a certain thrill. 

“Might get caught. Probably shouldn’t do this.”

“Y-yeah.” 

“Can we?” He repeated, backing the other man up against the wall. 

“Yeah…” Yuto agreed, though at the back of his mind, he was questioning why Wataru was being insistent. “Does the thought of you having your way with me in school get you hard, Wataru?” 

“I think you know the answer to that.” 

Oh, he did.

The moment he gave his consent, Wataru began attacking his clothes. Off his shirt went. Belt unbuckled. Trousers pooled around his ankles. Boxer briefs tugged off, revealing his cock. Well, it was entirely unfair that he was the only one naked. He slid his hand underneath Wataru’s shirt, lifting it up and eventually pulling it off over his head. That motion untangled the pins from his hair, but Wataru couldn't care less, it seemed. 

Wataru inhaled sharply as Yuto pushed his pants and boxers down, freeing his hard cock. Yuto’s hand wrapped around him, his thumb flicking over the tip. An approving moan left him when he started pumping. Yuto grinned. They’d usually suck each other off, but he had a feeling all Wataru wanted to do right now was to be in him. 

Groaning, Wataru turned him around. Kicking his trousers and briefs off, Yuto spread his legs as he heard Wataru rummaging through his backpack. Palms against the wall, he looked back to see Wataru just staring at him with a bottle of lube in his hands. 

“What?” 

“Imprinting this sight in my mind because I can’t take a picture.” 

“Well, if you’re done admiring my ass…” 

Yuto turned away, cheeks flushing. Wataru was prone to staring at him whenever they got naked. He hadn’t gotten used to it. He didn’t want to get used to it. 

His cock was twitching in anticipation, and he couldn’t help but stroke himself. He felt drops of the cool gel on his ass, before Wataru dropped kisses down the arch of his back. He pursed his lips when Wataru spread his ass cheeks, using his cock to smear the gel over his hole. Yuto was acutely aware of how there were people on the other side of the wall. He could hear the footsteps, the sound of the conversations. But above all, the familiar sensation of Wataru’s fingers sliding into him, opening him up for what was coming. Eyes closed, he held back a moan when Wataru added another finger. 

“Yu.” He murmured sweetly. “Why aren’t you making any noise?” 

“Huh?” Yuto’s eyes flew open as Wataru moved into position. 

His fingers slipped out. His cock, leaking with precum, pressed against him. 

“I don’t care if they hear.”

Yuto barely worked out a response, before Wataru pushed the head of his cock in and held it there. He gasped, heart hammering in his chest. That only encouraged Wataru to push forward forcefully, hands holding onto Yuto’s hips. 

“Be as loud as you want.” 

As if he had been waiting to be told that, moans escaped from him. Wataru continued to fill him up. With each cry he let out, Wataru rewarded him with a powerful thrust that went deeper. Wataru’s cock rammed into him, finally burying himself to the hilt. 

Yuto let out his loudest groan yet, his surroundings ceasing to exist. It was just him and Wataru, with his lover’s chest against his back. The feeling of fullness. The jolts of electricity sent throughout his body as Wataru continued to move his hips. The hot puffs of air against his ear as Wataru tried to catch his breath. 

Turning around, Yuto caught Wataru’s lips, kissing him. Their breaths mingled as Wataru slowly pulled back, leaving just the swollen tip of his cock in him. Yuto knew what was coming. He knew, but even as Wataru pounded back into him, Yuto could only respond to the overwhelming pleasure as their bodies slammed against each other.

Wataru bent him forward as a growl left him, the full length of his thick cock continuing to plunge into Yuto. There was a feverish yearning radiating from him that Yuto never felt before. He whimpered as he got impaled continuously, the onslaught of rapture building up to a rhythm. A rhythm that was sending him over the edge. His hips started bucking. His cries were getting incoherent. 

He would not last much longer. He wanted, no, _needed_ Wataru to climax together with him. Wataru’s cock was throbbing inside of him, and Yuto knew exactly what to do.

“Wataru...” He rasped, before clenching around him. 

“Fuck!” Wataru hissed.

A few more frenzied thrusts. Their bodies shuddering together. Wataru slammed back into Yuto a final time, filling him with spurts of his hot load. A mind blowing ecstasy wrecked through Yuto as he screamed his boyfriend’s name. His body tensed up, and his cock spewed out a sticky mess, splattering onto the floor. 

They collapsed onto the ground, with Wataru holding Yuto in his arms. 

Yuto’s head was spinning with what just happened. He groaned, feeling Wataru withdrawing. Then, he was right in front of him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. His cheeks. His nose. His lips. 

“We have a class soon.”

“That’s the first thing you say?!” Yuto grumbled. 

“Can you walk?” 

“That… is… I…” He spluttered, before Wataru handed him a towel. “Did you come prepared for this…”

“Don’t be silly.” Wataru started picking up their clothes, dusting them off as he smiled. 

“Oh, someone’s in a good mood now.” Yuto stood as Wataru helped him up. 

Spotting the fallen hairpins right by the mess he made, Yuto grabbed them. 

“Hey, Yu?” 

“Hm?” Glancing up, Yuto met Wataru’s gaze. 

“Love me forever?” 

Yuto chuckled, adjusting the pins on his hair, before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“...And ever and ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (oﾟ□ﾟ)o 
> 
> I haven't written smut in years. Please let me know if you liked this. 
> 
> Comments and kudos! Appreciated!! As always! (///Σ///)


End file.
